Une cobaye involontaire
by Lili76
Summary: Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage boit une potion sans étiquette. Quand Hermione demande l'aide de Neville pour prendre une potion dans le laboratoire de leur professeur de Potions, elle aurait du se douter que les choses n'allaient pas se passer de la meilleure des façons...


**Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage boit une potion sans étiquette**

* * *

De l'avis général, Hermione Granger était considérée comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. De très intelligent même. Ses professeurs étaient d'avis qu'elle était amenée à devenir une grande sorcière, et qu'elle ferait de grandes choses pour le monde de la magie.

Mais pour l'heure, enfermée depuis quelques jours à Square Grimmaud en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Neville, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Harry et Ron s'étaient isolés quelque part dans la maison et elle était en compagnie de Neville dans la bibliothèque à tenter de se concentrer sur l'épais volume qu'elle tenait.  
Le mot clé était bien évidemment "tenter". Elle n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur les pages jaunies. Une migraine pulsait sourdement dans ses tempes, la torturant aussi efficacement qu'un _doloris_.

Elle gémit sourdement en fermant les yeux et en se massant les tempes, assaillie par une vague de nausée. Neville leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Hermione, tout va bien ?  
\- Mal de tête...

Elle imagina sans peine l'air inquiet de Neville. Elle réprima un sourire quand il reprit d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Tu devrais demander au professeur Rogue... Il doit avoir une potion.  
\- Rogue est parti en mission il y a une demi-heure.

Elle put presque _sentir_ le soulagement de Neville. Sa peur du maître des potions n'était un secret pour personne...  
Elle gémit à nouveau sous la douleur.

\- Neville... Tu peux aller chercher une potion dans la réserve de Rogue ?  
\- Hermione... Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Il n'est pas là, tu ne risques rien.  
\- Mais il le saura. Il va peut être revenir rapidement ?  
\- Neville ! Je n'en peux plus... Il peut mettre des jours à rentrer.

Neville était au bord de la panique. D'un côté il voyait son amie souffrir et de l'autre il craignait par dessus tout le professeur de potions.

\- Neville tu as juste à entrer et prendre cette fichue potion !

Effrayé par le ton vindicatif d'Hermione, Neville couina et rendit les armes.

\- Tu veux quelle potion ?  
\- Une potion contre la douleur, je sais que Rogue en a un stock pour les membres de l'ordre au cas où.  
\- Contre la douleur. Je la reconnais à quoi ?  
\- Rogue est très organisé. Il étiquette tous les flacons. Tu as juste à en prendre un.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout. Rien de bien méchant.

Hermione masqua un sourire en entendant le soupir tremblant de Neville. Le pauvre semblait déjà terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans l'antre de Severus Rogue.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la fit gémir à nouveau. Elle entendit Neville se précipiter vers la porte, et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal, elle aurait affiché un sourire victorieux.

Neville détestait Severus Rogue. Plus exactement, il le craignait. Cet homme sombre qui le traitait comme quantité négligeable était au centre de toutes ses peurs et de tous ses cauchemars depuis sont entrée à Poudlard.  
S'il devait choisir, il préférerait affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne plutôt que son professeur de potions.

Cependant, son amie souffrait, et sa conscience le poussait à l'aider.  
Il avait toujours admiré Hermione. Elle était brillante et courageuse. Elle était volontaire. Elle semblait n'avoir peur de il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle pouvait parfois être effrayante.  
Aussi, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer, il avait cédé à sa demander.  
Entrer dans le laboratoire du maître des potions serait certainement une expérience terrifiante, mais Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien.  
Elle avait eu raison, après tout. Si Rogue était en mission, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne soit de retour avant le soir. Les missions de l'ordre n'étaient généralement pas du style à se faire rapidement...

Il s'était donc résigné à aller chercher cette fichue potion anti-douleur. Devant la porte du laboratoire, il hésita un bref instant, espérant presque que la porte serait fermée par un sortilège.  
Mais Rogue devait avoir foi en sa capacité d'intimidation puisque la porte n'était absolument pas protégée.

Le jeune homme poussa donc la porte pour entrer. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Au lieu de la pièce sombre qu'il imaginait, il se trouvait dans une pièce claire et lumineuse. Les murs étaient blancs et les meubles également.  
L'endroit ressemblait presque à ces laboratoires moldus qu'Hermione avait décrit.

Il s'approcha d'un pan de mur recouvert d'étagères. Il ignora les ingrédients pour se concentrer sur une étagère pleine de fioles soigneusement alignées et étiquetées.

Il y avait de tout : du véritasérum, de la potion poussos, de la potion tue-loup, de la goutte du mort-vivant, de la pimentine, du polynectar, du philtre calmant, de l'essence de Dictame, de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Et là, au milieu de toutes ces fioles, une rangée étiquetée "Anti-douleur". Neville sourit et s'empara de la première fiole, sans prendre garde au fait que bien qu'identique aux autres elle était dépourvue d'étiquette.

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, s'attendant presque à tomber sur un Rogue furieux. Mais Square Grimmaud était toujours désert et il revint dans la bibliothèque, serrant la fiole sans croiser qui que ce soit.

Il mit la fiole dans la main d'Hermione, sans dire un mot et retourna rapidement à sa place. Hermione le remercia d'une voix faible.

Si la jeune fille avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait peut être noté que la fiole n'avait pas d'étiquette. Elle aurait peut être hésité quand on fait de boire une potion sans exacte certitude de ce qu'il y avait dans le flacon.  
Mais la provenance étant avérée - elle venait du laboratoire de Rogue - et c'était Neville en personne qui avait été la chercher.

Les yeux fermés, grimaçant sous la douleur, elle déboucha le flacon et le but d'une traite, grimaçant sous le goût désagréable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur reflua et elle respira à nouveau normalement. La potion était parfaite : elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et surtout beaucoup plus calme.  
La migraine disparut totalement en quelques minutes.  
Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant une petite coupure qu'elle s'était faite au doigt guérir sous ses yeux.

Sans compter qu'elle se sentait totalement détendue, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

\- Neville ? C'était bien de l'anti-douleur que tu m'as donné ?  
\- Oui. Regarde c'est écrit dessus.

Hermione examina la fiole avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Neville... Il n'y a absolument aucune étiquette sur cette fiole.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle leva la tête et vit Neville qui était blanc comme un linge et qui regardait quelque chose derrière elle. En direction de la porte donc.

Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un maître des potions furieux.

D'une voix calme - bien trop calme -, il prit la parole.  
\- Miss Granger. Ne me dites pas que vous avez bu une potion sans savoir ce que c'était.

Hermione n'hésita qu'un instant.  
\- J'ai bu une potion anti-douleur provenant de votre laboratoire car j'avais une migraine insupportable.  
\- Miss Granger, compte tenu des multiples passages dans cet endroit, j'ai veillé à ce que chaque fiole soit étiquetée pour éviter que des cornichons ne se trompent de potion, et ne donne par erreur du véritasérum au lieu de poussos par exemple...

Hermione regarda à nouveau la fiole vierge de toute étiquette.

\- Et bien je suppose que l'étiquette est tombée, Professeur.

Neville couina tandis que Rogue levait les yeux sur lui et le fusillait du regard.

\- Il se trouve Miss Granger que Londubas ici présent a pris par erreur une potion expérimentale que je suis en train de mettre au point.

Hermione eut soudain très chaud, et un désagréable frisson courut le long de son échine.

\- Mais... La potion a soulagé ma migraine.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle était sensé faire. Mais vous avez beaucoup de chance...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.

Rogue avança d'un pas dans la bibliothèque. Il fusilla du regard Neville, qui battit en retraite et sortit de la pièce en courant presque.

\- Miss Granger. J'essayais de mettre au point une potion avec de multiples effets. Soulager la douleur, guérir les plaies, apaiser... Quelque chose qui puisse être utile sur un champ de bataille sans avoir à traîner un sac plein de remèdes.  
\- Oh. C'est pour ça que...  
\- Que quoi, Miss Granger ?  
\- J'avais une coupure au doigt et... Elle a guéri.

Severus Rogue eut un bref sourire.

\- Et bien Miss Granger. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de cobaye volontaire. C'est chose faite à ce qu'il semblerait.

Hermione avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Professeur ?  
\- Nous allons passer du temps ensemble... Je vais devoir vous surveiller pendant 24h pour être sûr que vous ne développez pas d'effets indésirables...

Et sous l'œil rond d'Hermione, le maître des potions laissa échapper un léger ricanement amusé.

* * *

Une petite review ? ... Merci !


End file.
